looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Itsy Bitsy Gopher
Itsy Bitsy Gopher is the third episode of the second season of The Looney Tunes Show, and the 29th episode overall. It first aired October 16, 2012. Plot Daffy and Bugs are playing scrabble, when Daffy does the word "Darvog" and uses it in the sentence "Darvog is a word". Later, when the two are in the living room, Bugs spots a gigantic spider crawling near Daffy, then tries to kill it. Lola arrives and throws a lamp at the spider, only to miss the spider and break the lamp. To make up for it, she sets out to go shopping for a lamp, and Daffy leaves, claiming he's helping her with the lamp shopping, leaving a fearful Bugs to deal with the spider. While driving to an antique shop, Lola and Daddy talk about sandwiches. Right before entering the antique shop, she tells him she invented a sandwich that she calls a "darvog". After Mac and Tosh's antique shop, Daffy and Lola see a crying Mac, but not Tosh. Lola questions his absence, so Mac tells her that Tosh left to mail a letter, but never returned, despite being gone for only 10 minutes, leaving Mac to fear that a tragic event occurred within those 10 minutes. Hearing this, Daffy picks up a memo pad and writes down details regarding Tosh, then picks out a lamp, though only doing these as excuses to be away from home. Bugs searches the living room for the spider, but first gets a call from Lola, stating that she and Daffy got a new lamp and are searching for Tosh. Seeing the spider crawl on him, Bugs panics and hangs up, and meanwhile, Lola and Daffy stop by Copy Place to produce posters to draw attention to the "missing" Tosh. After establishing a reward of five dollars, they find they don't have a picture of Tosh and instead have to sketch one, and the final image resembles Speedy rather than Tosh, due to Lola's horrible art skills. On the computer, Bugs does research to see what spider he's dealing with, and finds that he's dealing with a deadly African sand spider. While he scans through the page, he is startled at what he thinks is the spider behind him, but it's really Porky, who in turn questions Bugs' paranoia. Bugs tells Porky that he's trying to kill a deadly spider, and Porky points to the spider on the ceiling. While the two try to kill it using a stick, panic results as the spider jumps on Porky's face, and as Porky tries to kill it, he winds up damaging furniture around Bugs' kitchen and living room, leaving the spider alive. Seeing the spider inches away from them, Bugs and Porky run outside, closing the door behind them. Standing in front of a mailbox, Daffy points out that this was where Tosh was headed for before his so-called disappearance. Unable to attain clues by other means, Lola and Daffy jump inside it, but instead look through others' mail when Tosh isn't in sight. Meanwhile, Bugs commands Taz to attack the spider, but Taz, upon seeing the spider, retreats to his home, frightened. Trying to get away from the spider, Porky claims he has to leave, hightailing it out of the yard. Later, at Lola's house, she and Daffy try to garner information about Tosh's "disappearance". Instead, they find themselves unable to focus, and instead, they set out for a snack break. Bugs calls pest control to rid his house of the spider. He's told not to enter for the next 24 hours due to the gases, and as the man drives away, Gossamer tells Bugs that his pet spider, Webster, ran away, stating that it looks like an African Sand Spider, but isn't harmful. Fearing that he may have put Gossamer's pet in danger, Bugs reenters his house, picking up the spider. When he shows it to Gossamer, though, Gossamer claims that the spider isn't his, then spots his spider crawling down the street, meaning that Bugs is holding a poisonous, giant spider. The spider then bites Bugs, who instantly collapses. Even after their snack break, Lola and Daffy are still unable to focus, and now that it's been an hour since Tosh left, Daffy feels the need to assume that Tosh will never be found. Instead, Lola gets an idea which results in them buying a replacement gopher for Mac, which is actually a hamster. Mac remains miserably unsatisfied, but this feeling quickly vanishes as Tosh comes through the door. Tosh admits that after sending the mail, he left for the park to have time to himself, but confesses that he disliked being alone. Mac wonders why he never messaged him, but Tosh states that he left a memo in a memo pad, which just so happens to be the one that Daffy used earlier, thus hindering the communication. Daffy, hearing this, reads Tosh's message to Mac, and he exits to avoid further confrontation from the gophers. At the doctor's office, Dr. Weisberg tends to Bugs' injury, then tells him that he'll be fine and that he should go home to rest, but prescribes a lotion that he needs to put on once a day called "darvog", much to his annoyance. Bugs notes that he can't return home due to the gases, forcing him to find refuge at Pizzarriba with Lola and Daffy accompanying him. Lola decides to keep the gopher she bought for Mac, and meanwhile, Yosemite Sam surrenders Speedy to the gophers, eager to get the reward despite Speedy's complaints due to being misled by the posters. Later, when Bugs' house is safe again, Lola enters and breaks the replacement lamp, criticizing its appearance despite being its buyer. Category:Stub Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:The Looney Tunes Show Season 2 Category:The Looney Tunes Show Episodes Category:2012